Vehicles and machinery use oil filters to remove contaminants from engine oil, transmission oil, or lubricating oil. There are two main types of oil filters used for this purpose, cartridge oil filters and spin-on oil filters. Many vehicles and machinery are manufactured to use cartridge oil filters. However, consumers may find spin-on oil filters easier and less messy to replace. Additionally, the oil filter housing in vehicles may vary in size, even between two vehicles of the same make and model. Thus, there is a need for an oil filter adapter device that can fit a variety of oil filter housing sizes and can enable use of use spin-on oil filters for systems that were originally designed to use cartridge oil filters.